shadow_book_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/The Story of a Minifigure: Strange Odd Shadow Rewrite Chapter 4
Chapter 4: On the way to Nimbus Station Returning to the Sentinel Camp Base, Platinum, who after learning of his power had renewed interest in Shadow, informed him that his two badges were enough to get him through the Sentinel Base tunnel, but that Strongheart would be insulted to hear that someone had gotten through without his authorisation. So, Shadow approached Commander Strongheart and showed him the Paradox Badge, requesting to pass to the other side of Avant Gardens (after giving him his salutes first of course). Strongheart was glad to grant him that, but only after soliloquising for a while about how important it was to keep up the fight in Avant Gardens and to keep the chain of command. When Shadow and his friends went into the tunnel into which the former had not ventured before they met a guard in blue colours. The guard looked at an electronic pad of his and then spoke in a bored voice, “Oh, it's you! Commander Beck has authorised you to use the Bouncer. Not that he needed to”. “Thank you”, Shadow said, while Quantum quick-built the bouncer. “Yeah. Welcome to the Nexus Force Occupied Side of Avant Gardens, yada yada yada!” the other replied monotonously. Using the bouncer sounded, looked and felt dangerous. It felt like the Daredevil's Super Jump, only the jerk was much worse. Shadow certainly did not feel like he wanted to repeat it often. Having gotten up the little cliff, Shadow was faced with a short cavernous path that led to a wide opening after ascending a few natural steps. The young man approached the light, half-closing his eyelids, due to the light difference he experienced. The two other minifigures walked with him and they exited to a gap in the ground. A small pile of bricks lay before the gap, the bricks stirring by themselves from time to time. Quantum moved forward and channelled his Imagination to the quickbuild. He let the quickbuild's pre-designed instructions lead his hands, which moved abnormally fast to create a bridge on some pillars built inside the gap. Once he was finished, Quantum crossed it and jumped the last unbuilt bit. “Watch and learn, Shadow. This is how real Nexus-Forcers do it”, Platinum said only half-joking. Platinum jumped on the mountainside at the right and quickly ran upon it, his momentum preventing him from falling. He reached the other side and returned back to solid ground with a final leap. “I think I'm going to avoid the risky way for now”, Shadow replied and crossed the bridge like Quantum. After that, they followed a rocky downwards winding path until they reached a wider area and... “Whoa! What's that?” Shadow asked as he saw two gigantic figures appear before them as they went out in the open. One of them was a skeletal minifigure the colour of granite, holding a staff, in the process of falling. The other wore red and blue and was coloured with a healthier complexion. A sword in his hand, Shadow immediately recognised the depicted man despite the lack of facial characteristics. “Bob!”. “Yeah, that's the Avant Gardens Monument, meant to honour one of Nexus Force's most dedicated members. You've met him?” Quantum explained. “He was a member of the Venture Explorer crew. I've also seen him visit Yorkanton in the past”. “Right, of course. With all the things you didn't know about the Nexus Force, I forgot everyone meets Bob before they even join”. “Cheerful fellow. You wouldn't imagine he's done all they say he's done just by seeing him”, Platinum added. “John?” another voice was suddenly heard from a little further off; it sounded surprised and was very familiar to Shadow; painfully familiar. Shadow slowly turned to face the man who was known as Rusty Steele and his face was a mask of wrath. He was wearing the colours and symbol of Assembly, holding a rather sizeable wrench over his shoulders. His face had more wrinkles than Shadow remembered, but he was nowhere near old age. “You?” Shadow questioned while he approaced the man and his voice was barely a whisper. “Here?”. Rusty Steele bore a slightly surprised, but sad expression when he examined Shadow and opened his mouth to speak. “John, you're here...”. However, at that moment Shadow finally exploded, “THAT'S NOT MY NAME AND YOU KNOW IT! NOT ANYMORE! MY NAME NOW IS STRANGE ODD SHADOW!”. Rusty Steele's expression quickly changed to exasperated. “I won't have you come to the place of my work and yell at me like that”, he replied angrily. “This is where you work? Did you actually use the Nexus Force as your hidey hole? I thought you ran away, but this is way worse! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR HER AT ALL?!”. “DON'T YOU DARE-”, Rusty Steele began yelling too, but then Shadow just turned around and walked away. Shadow felt a great deal of malicious pleasure thinking how mad Rusty Steele would feel, not even being allowed to finish his sentence. A dumbfounded Quantum and a dumbfounded Platinum finally realised they were going and ran after Shadow. Platinum looked back at Rusty Steele and saw him steaming in anger. The two young men caught up with Shadow at the beginning of one of the paths that led up the Monument. They looked at him questioningly, but when he gave no answer, Platinum asked, “Well? What was all that about?”. “He and I have a past from Yorkanton City. He did something I cannot forgive”, Shadow said gruffly, his malicious smile having quickly turned to an expression of irritation. “What exactly is he doing here?”. “He's the overseer for the Monument's construction”, Quantum replied as he smashed a fan that was getting in their way. When Shadow said no more, Platinum spoke again, “You just had a quarrel with Rusty Steele! Are you really not gonna tell us more?”. “I don't want to talk about it, okay?”. Silence followed and the three minifigures just continued to ascend the Monument through an absurdly obstacle-filled path. Eventually, they arrived in the Monument's shoulder and the two experienced Nexus-Forcers pointed to a fan nearby. “What you want me to jump on it?” Shadow asked. “It takes you to the other side of Avant Gardens”, Quantum explained. “It seems unsafe”. “Come on, you'll be fine. Nexus Force is full of things like that and no one was ever hurt”, Platinum replied. “Except for that guy. That guy got it hard”, Quantum intervened. “Oh yeah, that guy. Yeah, he had to be hospitalised”. Shadow raised his eyebrow, “And am I to guess that 'that guy' will keep his anonymity as he'll continue to be called 'that guy' through the entire conversation?”. “Pretty much”, Quantum smiled. “Quit the teasing”. “Jump on it if you want us to”, Platinum demanded. “Fine”, Shadow approached the fan and stepped on it. He was immediately launched to the air until he landed on another fan, which sent him on a road winding through Avant Gardens. Landing was not the most comfortable experience, as he rolled on the ground for a moment before he stopped. Shadow got up and dusted his clothes. A helmeted minifigure was standing nearby and they seemed to be looking at him. The minifigure, wearing gear similar to what Shadow had seen in other people as well, spoke with a female voice, “You the reinforcements from the Sentinel Camp?”. “'fraid not. I'm just passing by”. “Then, you'll find we've got more Maelstrom Problems down the road as well”, she said as Platinum joined them. “Hey Vector, what's up?” he greeted the woman. “You see for yourself”, the woman, apparently called Vector, pointed behind her. Platinum and Shadow had to approach Vector to see what she was showing. As they did, they saw purple clouds appearing behind the hills, blotting out the sky above a sea. “Whoa, that's messed up. What happened? Is the Launch Pad area safe?” Platinum said, as Quantum approached them, having also landed behind them. “For now. I've heard reports that some powerful Maelstrom Creatures have found their way to the Block Yard field and they're affecting the area around”. “Any way we can help?” Quantum asked calmly. “Talk to Crash Helmut. He'll know more about it. I suspect you'll have to fight them eventually”. “Will do”, Shadow answered. “Shall we go?”. The three of them began their way down the road. “So, does this sort of thing happen often?” Shadow asked. “Not as much as you'd expect, considering we're at war with a destructive force that wants to end all. But just when you think your job has become routine, something new always comes up”. “Like that time when we got infected cyborg sharks in Nimbus Station”. “Infected cyborg sharks? For real?” “Not as bad as it sounds. We were mostly fine”. “Except for that guy. He got really hurt. Had to be hospitalised”, Platinum joked. “Who said I thought it was bad? Cyborg sharks? That's freaking ridiculous!”. Soon the road ended and they arrived in the Launch Pad area. Despite the grim atmosphere the Maelstrom clouds caused, it seemed to be pretty busy. There were vendors selling their merchandise, people buying from them, others exchanging information and assigning or receiving information and there were the people who were there just for the chat. Shadow even saw a monkey. There were three bouncy pads -one hidden among the trees-, where people placed their rockets for them to launch to the sky; the Launch Pads, apparently. A good amount of people was coming and going all the time. A little crowd of people was gathered around a man of bluish clothes and a Cadet Helm. “Whatever we're going to face in Block Yard, I think I need a better weapon”, Shadow said looking at his battle-battered hammer. “Which one of these vendors would have weapons?”. “Sofia over there sells some. But when you go to Nimbus Station, you can find a lot better”, Platinum pointed to a woman behind a stall. “Thanks. I might need this before I get to Nimbus Station, though”. “Fair enough”. Shadow approached the stall and looked at the merchandise. Of all the weapons he saw, the one that appealed to him the most and seemed to fit his fighting capabilities best was a weapon labelled an “Improved Ice Saw”. “Can I buy that one please?” Shadow asked, pointing to the ice saw. “Sure. That would be fifteen hundred coins”, the bespectacled woman running the stall replied. “It is an interesting choice you've made. Not the best of weapons I have to offer. But you know Doctor Overbuild wields one such weapon himself. Maybe you'll end up following his footsteps”, she added while the exchange occurred. “Perhaps. We shall see”, Shadow replied absent-mindedly; he was thinking of what could be waiting for him in Block Yard. Having purchased the ice saw, he returned to his friends and asked, “So now what?”. Quantum pointed with his head at the man with the cadet helm surrounded by all those Nexus-Forcers. Shadow began to listen what he was saying. “...ose of you who don't have gear of sufficient power, Vance Bulwark will provide you with what you need”, the man was saying. “That's Crash Helmut”, Platinum explained. As the people around the man began to go one by one heading to the Launch Pads, Shadow approached Helmut. “Excuse me. I was sent here to help with the... situation at hand”, he pointed to the dark sky above. “Right. Like I just said to this group of people, Vance Bulwark flew to the Block Yard system to find the monster or monsters behind all of this. He's coordinating the retaliation against them. The Launch Pad over there has his coordinates set, so your rocket will automatically take you to him. He'll tell you what to do next”. “Alright. I should be going then”, Shadow faced his friends. “Off to Block Yard then to face mysterious dangers”. “Don't worry we've got your back”, Platinum assured him. “We sure do”. “Thanks guys. I appreciate all the help you've given me lately”. “Don't sweat it. One of the Nexus Force's basic principles is cooperation. We work together, because otherwise how can we defeat the Maelstrom. Imagination is a creative force, a force that brings things together. And so it brings us together and if we're divided we only go against it and help the Maelstrom”, Quantum said. “Yeah, are you done with the speech?” Platinum replied. “I thought we were going to fight unknown enemies, but we can prepare your campaing for the next Leader of Assembly instead, if you want”. “Alright. Alright. No need for sarcasm”. Smiling, Shadow turned to face the Launch Pad Crash Helmut had directed him to. He walked to it and got his rocket of mismatched colours out of his backpack. Although tiny like a child's toy at first, it began to grow, gaining weight along the way. Shadow placed it on the Pad before it became too heavy to hold and prepared to enter it. Here we go again then. Back to the rocket. And then mystery awaits us... Category:Blog posts